Collection of One Shots and Drabbles
by coleypunk-y2j
Summary: A series of unrelated wrestling one shots and drabbles thought up by me and by you! Request any pairing (slash only!) and the basic plot and I'll write it, smut, fluff, whatever you want! WWE only, please! More rules inside. SLASH. Please Review!
1. Chris,Phil: Nightmare

**Disclaimer:** I don't own or claim ownership to any WWE Talent. All rights go to their respectful owners.  
**Rated:** T  
**Warnings:** slash, language  
**Foreword:** Hey everyone! I'm going to be starting a series of drabbles/one-shots now. Some of them I'll make on my own, but if you want to request a pairing (M/M ONLY) and a scenario, feel free to do so! It can be fluff, smut, whatever. I'll work with most pairings I'm sent - however, some I just won't be able to do. That probably won't happen, though, as I do try very hard to try different pairings. Fair warning: I can't ship Punk or Chris with anyone other than each other. Sorry! It feels like I'm making them cheat when that happens. So, send me whatever you wish and chances are I'll be able to write it! Thanks guys!  
This was a one-shot I had written up in November. It's Chris/Phil fluff. Enjoy!

* * *

Phil woke up screaming, once again. Breathing heavily, he looked at the clock – 4:26 am. With a sigh, he turned on the bedside lamp and wiped away the cold, nervous sweat that started forming on his face.

He dreamt about Ryback again. This was the most vivid of all the dreams he'd had so far. He felt every blow to his body, every screaming muscle that he had felt when it occurred. He wiped his eyes, embarrassed that he was crying over a stupid dream. Once his heart stopped racing, he let out a breath and shut the light off, curling back up in bed. He slammed his eyes shut and willed sleep on. After what felt like forever, he eventually fell back to sleep.

* * *

Chris slammed his fist on the check-in desk angrily, making the receptionist flinch backwards.

"How can you be overbooked?" he spat angrily. "It says in our contracts that we each get our own bedroom at the designated hotel WWE has booked. There's no way you 'ran short' of rooms, _miss_."

The woman behind the counter looked like she was near tears. "I'm sorry, sir, I truly am. But you and this gentleman will have to share a room tonight. I truly am terribly sorry. I wish there was something I could do, but I can't."

"If I weren't so fucking tired, I'd call your manager on your ass and get into a heated argument right now. I guess I have no choice but to room with him. I hope in the future you get your act together and make sure you don't 'run short' of any rooms. Have a good fucking night."

Chris stormed away from the counter, leaving his inevitable roommate standing at the counter in awe. Not turning back, he ran up the stairs two at a time until he arrived at the room he had to share with Phil. If this had happened at any other point during the day, he probably wouldn't have snapped so quickly. But his back hurt and he needed sleep, two things that made Chris Irvine a cranky man.

He was already in bed and trying to fall asleep when the door opened tentatively, letting in a soft patch of light. Nothing stirred for a moment, so Chris rolled over in bed to find Phil standing in the doorway, not sure what to do.

"You can come in, you know," Chris said. His voice sounded funny cracking through the silence.

Phil opened the door wider and let himself in, afterward shutting the door and blanketing the room in darkness again. With a sigh, Chris flicked on the bedside lamp and blinked away the sudden brightness that pierced his tired eyes.

"Sorry," Phil said simply. He looked even more exhausted than usual.

"It's alright. I've just had a shitty day. It's not your fault. I should be the one apologizing," Chris muttered, shutting his eyes once again. He listened as Phil crossed the room and got into bed as well. He stayed as far to the edge of the bed as he could.

"I don't mind sharing a room or bed with you, Phil."

Phil gratefully slid his body over so he wasn't hanging off the side of the bed and tucked himself under the covers. He instantly fell asleep. Chris looked on in slight shock that he could fall asleep with such ease.

"Well, goodnight," Chris mumbled to the sleeping body next to him with an amused chuckle. He shut out the light and quickly fell asleep, too.

* * *

Chris was awoken by a loud shrieking noise in his ear. He jolted upright in bed and quickly switched the light on. He saw Phil screaming in his sleep. He instantly started shaking the sleeping man.

"Phil, you're having a bad dream. Phil, wake up, it's okay," Chris urged, not liking seeing Phil in a state of distress. Eventually, Phil sat upright with a start and instantly started to cry. Without thinking, Chris pulled him into a hug and rubbed his back comfortingly while Phil rode out his tears.

After a few minutes, Phil sat back and wiped his face, flushing embarrassingly. "Sorry," he squeaked. He coughed, and tried again. "Sorry."

"Are you okay?" Chris asked worriedly.

Phil nodded slowly. "Yeah, I just had a nightmare is all. Thanks for waking me up. And sorry for waking you up."

"No worries," Chris said genuinely. "You okay now?"

"Yeah. Goodnight, Chris."

Chris watched Phil lie down again and fall asleep. Hesitating for a moment before, Chris fell asleep too.

* * *

Three days later, the same problem occurred at the next hotel they were staying at. Chris grabbed his keycard from the counter angrily and once again stormed to the room he and Phil were to share. Again.

This time, though, Phil kept pace with him so they arrived at their room at the same time. Chris shut himself into the bathroom to sulk. Shaking his head, Phil kicked off his shoes and started to peel off his socks and outerwear. Once he was dressed only in his boxers, he got into bed and tried falling asleep.

Twenty minutes later, the bathroom door slammed open, startling Phil awake. He had almost been asleep, too.

"What's wrong?" Phil asked tiredly.

"Nothing," Chris grumbled. He got into bed and shut off the lights. "Night."

With a quiet sigh, Phil rolled over and fell asleep.

* * *

Chris lay in bed for hours that night, unable to fall asleep. He learned that Phil snored softly in his sleep and he talked up a storm.

"Don't…" Phil said mid-sleep. "Please, get away from me…"

"Who are you talking to, Phil?" Chris asked. Phil had been responding to him in his sleep all night.

"Him," Phil mumbled. "Ryback."

"What's Ryback doing to you?"

Phil grunted softly before answering. "He's trying to rip my flesh off…"

"It's only a dream, Phil. Nothing's gonna happen to you. I'll make sure of it."

Phil's eyes narrowed before he let out a loud scream. Chris instantly jostled him awake. Phil's eyes opened wide before they started to dart around the room, looking for the monster in the shadows.

"It's okay, Phil. Ryback isn't here. I'm not going to let anyone catch you."

Phil looked unsure. "Do you promise?"

"I promise," Chris said honestly. "So long as we have to share a room, I'll never let him get to you."

With a grateful smile, Phil wrapped his arms around Chris' neck and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you," he murmured into his neck. Chris didn't know what to do for a moment, but eventually patted his hands on Phil's back.

"You're welcome. Now, let's try to get some sleep, okay?"

Phil smiled and nodded before he laid back down. Chris instantly followed suit.

"G'night, Chris," Phil said amidst a yawn.

"Night, Phil. You're safe with me."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

* * *

Please Review!


	2. Drew,Heath: Don't Mess with my Hair

**Disclaimer:** I don't own or claim ownership to any WWE Talent. All rights go to their respectful owners.  
**Rated:** T  
**Warnings:** slash, language  
Drew McIntyre & Heath Slater, requested by TheBlazingOptomist

* * *

"Babe, have you seen my hair straightener?" Heath asked in his thick Southern twang to his boyfriend Drew.

"Haven't a clue," Drew responded. However, Drew was telling a little white lie. He hid the straightener just to mess with his lover. It currently hid in the microwave. He'd find it sooner rather than later; he was bound to heat up some tea soon. He was addicted to it.

"Ugh," Heath grunted from the bathroom. Drew heard the sound of a cabinet being slammed shut before he stormed out of the bathroom, frustrated.

Drew had to choke back a laugh when he saw his Southern boy's hair. Heath rarely ever let anybody see him before he straightened his hair, and Drew realized why. Heath happened to have a head full of ginger waves and curls.

"Stop laughin'," Heath grumbled. His cheeks started to turn the color of his hair. He crossed his arms and shuffled onto the couch next to Drew. He took the hair tie around his wrist and wrapped his hair into a ball on the back of his head.

"You're not looking quite like WWE'S Axl Rose anymore," Drew teased.

"Shut it," Heath said. He kicked his feet out onto the ottoman in front of them and let out a groan.

"It had better turn up before tonight's show," Heath complained. "I can't go out there looking like this!"

"Don't you worry, baby, it'll turn up sooner or later," Drew assured him. "Why don't you take a nap or watch some TV to get your mind off of it? It won't help to stress over it."

With a reluctant sigh, Heath curled up into Drew's side and shut his eyelids. Within a few minutes, he was asleep.

While Heath slept, Drew watched some daytime TV quietly so he wouldn't wake the sleeping form resting on him. It was one thing to prank Heath; to wake him up before he was ready could be a total nightmare.

* * *

Drew started to gently jostle Heath awake a little after five so they could get ready for the nights show. Heath woke with a start and looked around the room quizzically for a few moments before getting his bearings.

"When do we have to go to the show?" Heath asked him tiredly. He stretched his arms above his head and yawned loudly.

"Jinder is coming in an hour and a half to get us," Drew told him. "Why don't you make yourself a cup of tea to wake up?"

That's when Heath remembered. His eyes opened wide and his mouth fell open slightly.

"My hair straightener! Where is it, Drew? I can't leave looking like this!"

"Just make yourself some tea, Heath, and calm down, okay? We can look for it once you're not bouncing off the walls searching for it."

Heath sighed and went into the small kitchen to retrieve a mug to make his tea in. Drew watched him fill it with water before grabbing his favorite tea and opening up the microwave. He lit up inside when he saw Heath's relieved and happy face upon finding his beloved hair straightener inside the microwave. However, that expression instantly dropped as Heath whipped around and stared at Drew accusingly.

"You hid this from me!" Heath said. He wasn't mad, but he wasn't exactly amused, either. He shook the ceramic tool at Drew before putting his mug into the microwave and letting the water heat up. "You're lucky we have a show in a while, otherwise I'd whip your ass good."

"Heath, baby, don't threaten me with a good time."

Heath responded with a groan before he took his mug out of the microwave and submerged the bag inside of the steaming liquid. He took the tea and the straightener with him into the bathroom.

"I hope you don't need to use the bathroom before we leave, because you're not getting it!"

* * *

After the show, and the hair-crisis averted, Jinder dropped Heath and Drew off at their hotel. Once they were inside, Heath immediately slapped Drew gently on the bicep.

"Ow! What was that for?" Drew asked innocently.

"Oh, you know right what that's for," Heath said, rolling his eyes. "If you ever scare me like that again, you'll get a much worse punishment than a slap. And no, it won't be sexual, either."

Drew smiled. "I'm sorry I scared you, baby. Next time I play a prank on you, I won't bring your hair into the equation, okay?"

Heath relented and smiled back. "Deal. Now, if you mess with my bandanas, that's going to be another bad situation…"

"Don't worry your pretty little head off. I won't touch anything that has to do with you looking like WWE's Axl Rose. Okay?"

Heath nodded. "I've got an image to maintain here, baby! Now, how about we get to bed? I'm spent."

"Right behind you. And how about I make it up to you, babe? Tomorrow morning I'll wake you up with a nice surprise, if you know what I mean."

"Oh, I know what you mean," Heath chuckled. "And I quite deserve it for having been scared so bad!"

"C'mon, my rock star," Drew said. He pulled down the sheets on their bed before changing into pajamas. "I have to get my sleep if I'm waking up before you, and I want you good and rested so you don't slap me once I wake you up either!"

"Oh, trust me, I could never be mad at you when I wake up like that," Heath snickered. He got into bed and immediately let Drew spoon him. "Night, baby. Love you."

"I love you too, Heath. Goodnight."

* * *

Please Review!


	3. Kane,Zack: Ouch!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own or claim ownership to any WWE Talent. All rights go to their respectful owners.  
**Rated:** T  
**Warnings:** slash, mpreg  
Kane & Zack Ryder, requested by LCHime

* * *

Kane watched as his and Zack Ryder's 4-year old daughter came running to him with tears falling down her round cheeks. He instantly picked her up and coddled her into his strong chest.

"What's wrong, Princess?" Kane asked in a soft voice. Ellie buried her face into his shirt and continued to cry. Kane rubbed her back and murmured quietly into her brown hair. Once she had cried herself out, she finally answered.

"I was in the kitchen and I tripped and my leg got a boo-boo," Ellie said with tears threatening to fall down her face again.

"Shh, baby, let me take a look at it, okay?" Kane soothed. He set his baby down on the ground and lifted the bottom of her dress up to assess her leg. There, on her calf, he found a decent sized cut which was still slightly dripping with blood.

"Oh, Daddy can take care of that, Ellie," Kane assured her. Carefully, he picked her back up and together they went into the kitchen. He sat her down on the kitchen table and went to retrieve their container of band-aids and other first aid necessities. Ellie sniffled and wiped at her nose until Kane came back. He took a damp wash cloth and gently dabbed the cut with it. Ellie didn't even react, not even with a flinch, as he cleaned her cut.

"Daddy's gonna pour a little antiseptic on it, okay? It's gonna sting, so you can hold onto my shoulder and hit it if you need to."

Kane let a small amount of the liquid pour over his daughter's cut. She gripped onto his shoulder tight and let out a short cry. He instantly blew on the area and dried it. Afterwards he put antibiotic cream on a Disney Princesses band-aid and covered her cut with it. To finish, he kissed the bandage.

"All better! Are you okay now, baby girl?" Kane asked. Ellie looked at him with a watery smile and wiped at her eyes once more.

"Can you show me what you think you hurt yourself on?" Kane asked her. She nodded. He set her on the ground, and she immediately ran over to where she was hurt. There, a nail stuck out of the floor. Kane gave it a questionable look before picking Ellie up and going to get a hammer.

Once it was properly hammered in and Ellie ran off to play, Zack emerged from the bedroom looking a little pale.

"How was your nap, baby?" Kane asked gently. He crossed the room and gave his husband a hug and a few kisses.

"It was fine," Zack answered. "I'm just really nauseous right now."

"I can tell," Kane said. "Your face is all pale. How's he doing?"

Zack looked down at the ever-growing swell of his stomach and rubbed it fondly. "Oh, he's completely fine. I think he's taking a nap, too, because he's not kicking my spine at the moment."

Kane sank to his knees and kissed Zack's clothed stomach affectionately. "Hello, my beautiful son! I hope you're having fun in there. Don't cause too much of a ruckus, though. Your mommy's nauseous enough as it is! No parties, little guy."

Zack chuckled at the attention Kane was feeding his stomach. Kane looked up at Zack and gave him a huge smile.

"Have I ever told you how strong you are for first carrying and having Ellie, and now doing it again, all with a smile on your face despite what you know is gonna happen in a few months?" Kane asked. He kissed his husband on the lips.

"Stop it," Zack giggled. "It's well worth it to have a beautiful baby at the end. Speaking of which, where's my baby girl?"

"She's playing in her room," Kane said. "There was a nail sticking up in the kitchen, and little Ellie tripped and cut her calf on it. I cleaned her all up, and she's good as new."

Zack immediately wandered to find his daughter, with Kane following right behind him. Once Ellie saw him, she immediately shot up off the ground.

"Mommy!" she cried happily. "Did you have a good rest? I was quiet so you didn't wake up."

"I had a wonderful rest, Princess," Zack told her. "You did a great job at being quiet, too. What's this Daddy told me about a boo-boo on your leg?"

"Oh, I fell on a nail, but Daddy fixed it and hammered it in and gave me a princess band-aid! Look!"

Ellie lifted her dress some to show Zack her band-aid. Zack kneeled down and picked her up so he could give it a kiss. She giggled and kicked her feet gently until he put her down. He gave the crown of her head a kiss before standing back up again.

"For being such a brave little girl, how about we go out to dinner tonight?" Kane suggested. Ellie instantly lit up.

"Olive Garden?" she asked excitedly. Kane gave her a nod and she gave him a hug.

"Daddy, take Mommy in to the couch so he can rest before we go. Mommy, I don't want you to be tired for dinner."

"I don't want that either," Zack smiled. "You were very brave, El."

"Like Mulan?" she asked.

"Yes, just like Mulan," Zack told her. He ruffled her hair gently before going into the living room with Kane. Kane sat down and Zack sat between his legs. They stretched their legs out on the ottoman in front of them. Kane's hands instantly fell on Zack's abdomen, where he rubbed it gently.

"I love you," Kane told him. "I love Ellie, and I love our son. I love our little family so much baby."

Zack stretched his head around to kiss Kane. It was slow and sweet and everything in between.

"Let me see the remote before we get carried away," Zack chuckled into Kane's mouth. Kane stretched and retrieved it for him before he flicked on his favorite program. "Now shush, I want to watch this."

Kane shook his head slightly and smiled before settling back into the couch. He meant what he said about loving his family. They were his entire world.

* * *

Please Review!


	4. Paul,Eric: Left Me Hanging

**Disclaimer:** I don't own or claim ownership to any WWE Talent. All rights go to their respectful owners.  
**Rated:** T  
**Warnings:** slash, language, drabble  
Paul Heyman & Eric Bischoff, requested by LCHime.

* * *

Phil walked off leaving Paul standing in the ring, alone, and very confused. Where the hell was that kid going?! He looked around in confusion for a few moments before sliding out of the ring and hurrying backstage. There was no sign of CM Punk anywhere. With a sigh, Heyman ran his hand over his balding head and slumped down in a chair in a secluded hallway. He hadn't felt so alone in a long time.

He had just gotten over a rough breakup with a girl who was the daughter of some investment agent. She had ended up being a huge gold digger, despite her own huge stash of money. And Paul, being the type of lover to shower his partner with gifts, fell for the whole charade and spent a quarter of a million on her. She took the jewels and clothes and turned heel on him with her Louboutin pumps and ran for the hills. He hadn't heard from her in weeks.

Now, more than ever, Paul wanted to be with his on again, off again boyfriend, Eric. While the two had had problems in the past with finances and business, they had always entertained a relationship. They had dated more times than one could count, yet it never seemed to work out in the long run. With a heavy sigh, Paul pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed Eric's number.

"Bischoff Incorporated, this is Alice, and how may I help you?" a sweet, familiar voice rang over the line.

"Hey, Alice, it's Paul."

"Paul! I haven't heard from you in, gosh, it must be months now, huh? Would you like to speak with Mr. Bischoff? He's not in a meeting."

"Yes, Alice, thank you."

Paul waited patiently while Alice ran the call to Eric.

"Eric Bischoff," he answered the phone with.

"Eric," Paul said simply in a weak voice. Somehow in the past few minutes he had lost most of his energy.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Eric asked gently.

"Punk just left me standing in the ring all by myself. Christiana left me almost two months ago. I feel so alone."

"It's alright, Paul," Eric soothed over the phone. "Why don't I make us reservations at your favorite restaurant, hm? We can get a dessert, maybe some wine, and talk about it. Does that sound good?"

Paul nodded, despite the fact the other man couldn't see. "Yeah. I can be there by 11:30. I'll meet you there?"

"Definitely, my love," Eric answered. "In an hour I'll make all of those awful feelings go away. Don't worry, Paul, I'll always love and take care of you no matter what."

Paul smiled and said goodbye before ending the call. With a rejuvenated spirit and a slight bounce in his step, Paul gathered his things and headed for his rental. He didn't want to be late for his date with Eric.

* * *

Please Review!


	5. Brock,John: Well, Fuck (me)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own or claim ownership to any WWE Talent. All rights go to their respectful owners.  
**Rated:** M  
**Warnings:** slash, language, drabble, SMUT  
Brock Lesnar & John Cena, requested by J4M3Z XO.

* * *

"Come with me," Brock growled into Cena's ear. He let out a surprised yelp when Brock forcefully grabbed him and pulled him along somewhere.

"Where are we going?" John asked.

"You'll see," Brock assured him.

John allowed Brock to yank him wherever he pleased. While John wasn't weak in the slightest, compared to his boyfriend, he was better off being called a shrimp. And, like the good pet he was, he always obeyed.

See, the times that John Cena didn't behave, it ended badly for him. At first Brock physically hurt him, but it brought no joy to the MMA fighter. So, he settled on a punishment much less aggressive and much more agonizing. And while John had little qualms about being tied up, he did have a big problem with orgasm refusal. And Brock knew that. And, like the good master he was, he used it to his advantage whenever he could.

"You're hurting me," John yelped when Brock dug his fingers into John's thick wrist and pulled him around a corner. In response, the meaty fingers dug in harder and he set a quicker pace down the hall. When they finally reached an abandoned room, Brock none-too-gracefully shoved Cena through it; this left him in a messy pile on the floor. While it left him briefly winded, it didn't hurt him.

"Get up," Brock said impatiently. He shut the door behind them and bolted the lock before picking John up by his shirt and closing the distance between their faces. Instantly, Brock had him in a power-driven kiss, and John allowed his lips to do as Brock pleased. He was always a good boy for Brock.

"Have you been prepping yourself like I told you?" Brock hummed into John's neck with an edge of aggression in his voice. John chocked it up to the steroids and anger problems.

"Of course I have," John said blatantly. This response earned him a hard hit across the ass. He let out a loud yelp.

"How do you respond to me?" Brock growled.

"Yes, Master, I have been prepping myself like you told me to," John corrected himself. He'd never admit it, but he was a bit of a pain slut. How could you be in a relationship with Brock Lesnar and not have a bit of a pain kink?

"That's better," Brock breathed into John's face before he pushed his body down. John's hands immediately rose to Brock's zipper, and Brock allowed him to release him. John smirked when he had Brock unsheathed. The tip of his hardening cock was slowly oozing thick precum. John gently dug his nail into the slit and rubbed the liquid all over the head.

"On with it," Brock barked.

John instantly wrapped his lips around Brock's length and started bobbing up and down, relaxing his throat muscles so he could take almost all of him at once. Brock threw his head back; obviously he was impressed with Cena's new talent.

"Damn boy, you've got a good mouth on you," Brock hissed in pure pleasure. John hummed in approval, sending a shiver through Brock's entire body.

"Alright already, stop before I cum down your throat," Brock said. With a simple push, he had John's mouth off his cock. His lips glistened with spit and precum, and strings of spit hung from his bottom lip.

"Fuck, you're so hot like that," Brock praised. He pushed John back until he was lying on his back on the ground before he kneeled in between his legs.

"If you've really been prepping, then this shouldn't hurt too badly," Brock said. That was the only warning he gave before he pushed himself inside of John's tight heat slowly, trying to shimmy through the layers of muscle. John hissed in a mix of pain and pleasure, though he did easily open up. Brock was quickly able to start a fast pace of fucking John's ass into the ground.

Several minutes passed before Brock picked up his pace suddenly before pulling out and releasing all over John's stomach. John immediately followed suit.

"Such a good slut, covered in cum," Brock commented. "So beautiful like that."

John looked up through half-lidded eyes with a contented smile on his face. At the end of the day, Brock's approval meant more than being fucked into the ground or having a mind-blowing orgasm. That was just icing on the cake.

* * *

Please Review!


	6. Kane,Daniel: Weak Link

**Disclaimer:** I don't own or claim ownership to any WWE Talent. All rights go to their respectful owners.  
**Rated:** T  
**Warnings:** slash, language, drabble  
Kane & Daniel Bryan, requested by HardyBoyz4Eva in response to the 6-14-13 episode of Smackdown. :)

* * *

Kane slammed the locker room door shut. He knew Daniel was a few feet behind him, but at that point he didn't really give a damn. He had been embarrassed back in the ring. While it hadn't been in front of a live camera, he was still humiliated and felt like pure shit.

When he and Daniel Bryan lost the tag team titles to Roman and Seth of The Shield, they first got pissed at the newcomers, and then at each other. They kept calling the other the "weak link" in the team that caused them to lose, and tensions were soaring higher than ever before.

…Which brought Kane to the present. Daniel and Kane were arguing back and forth over their loss, and when Kane asked Daniel if he _truly_ thought he was the weak link, Daniel had said yes. And Kane got pissed.

He started to angrily untie his boots when the door opened again, this time with less aggression than when he had done it. He refused to acknowledge Daniel calling his name and instead focused on untying and loosening the boots in a slow, annoying process that he couldn't seem to perfect.

"We need to talk," Daniel tried again.

"About what? How I'm losing my touch and I lost us the match against Roman and Seth? How about how I'm the weak link in this tag team? I know, I know, I'm old and I'm not as fit as I used to be. I'm weighing us down."

"Shut up," Daniel snapped. He rolled his eyes. Kane turned back to his boots with an angry grunt. "We are equally responsible for our loss against those two fools. And if we want to win those titles back, we need to work together and formulate a strategy to knock them down. Their advantage is they tag in and out so frequently they don't have a chance to tire out."

"I don't care what you have to say about this shit," Kane spit with venom. "We lost the titles. Vince is going to fucking push those two, and Dean, until he bleeds money from his ass. What's the point? We lost our chance because of me."

"Stop it," Daniel snapped. "I just told you we're both responsible."

"You didn't say that in front of the WWE Universe. Why's that, Goat?"

"Don't call me that," Daniel hissed. "I wasn't thinking out there. I was mad."

"You're mad now and you're not calling me the weak link. You're such a two-faced person. Y'know, except one of your faces is a goat."

"Stop it!" Daniel shouted. He pounced on Kane's back and started smacking him. Kane stood up and Daniel hung on like a spider monkey. He quickly flexed his back, which sent the smaller man falling onto the ground.

"Fucker," Daniel said, dazed. He rubbed his head where it had ricocheted off the ground from the impact of his fall. It wasn't bleeding, but it would leave a nice egg.

"Team Hell No is done. What use is the tag team if we're not champions?"

"What use is it? We're compatible wrestlers. We have tempers and we've been through a lot. We can get justice on those justice-freaks. We have to stick together. We can show Dr. Shelby that his classes were bullshit, and we got past our obstacles without him. And you're my friend."

Kane looked at him with a confused expression set onto his face. "I'm your friend?"

Daniel nodded. "You're probably my best friend, Kane. You eat meat, fart in the car and lock the windows, snore in your sleep, leave your messes everywhere, have smelly feet, take all the hot water in the shower, make fun of my height, and you play stupid pranks on me all the time. But you also pick me up when I'm down, punch anyone who insults me, make me laugh, and kill spiders whenever they're near me. You're my best friend, Kane. I love you, man."

Kane smiled a little bit. "You really mean all of that?"

"Absolutely," Daniel said seriously. "And I know that together, we can beat anyone who challenges us. So, what do you say? Do you want to show The Shield that we're better than them? Because I know I really want to."

"Yeah, I do, too," Kane finally said. He kicked off his boots and put on normal shoes before he stood back up and slapped Daniel's back in a friendly gesture. "Let's get a rental and discuss strategies on the way to the next city."

"Way ahead of you," Daniel said with a smile while waving around a set of keys. "C'mon. I'll even buy you a chili dog with extra beans."

With a quick hug exchanged between the two, they started off for the parking garage together for the next venue, their friendship even stronger.

* * *

Please Review!


	7. Roman,Seth: Rescuing Justice

**Disclaimer:** I don't own or claim ownership to any WWE Talent. All rights go to their respectful owners.  
**Rated:** K+ (?)  
**Warnings:** slash, language, drabble  
Roman Reigns & Seth Rollins, as requested by my friend Heather. I sent this to her as a text :)

* * *

The wind nipped at Seth's exposed face and hands, and he fought to bury them deeper into his coat pockets. He let out a loud shiver, to which Roman commented with, "Stop doing that. We'll be home soon."

"But I'm cold," Seth complained. Roman shot him a look, and he instantly quieted down.

They turned the corner to their street when Seth noticed a little boy sitting on the sidewalk next to a box he had covered with a blanket. In the botched up handwriting of a child, "Free Puppies" was written on the side of the box. Seth looked up at Roman, and he knew the stronger man had seen the box.

"No, Seth. We're not home enough for a dog. It would be impossible to care for one."

"Please, Roman! The poor thing must be freezing out here. The little boy doesn't look too well off either."

Against Roman's warnings, Seth wandered over to the little boy and crouched down to his level. "What are you doing outside on a day like this? You'll catch a chill, little man."

The boy sniffled, clearly showing Seth he had already caught one. "My mommy said I have to get rid of Leia's puppies. She wasn't even supposed to have them. Mommy doesn't want them either."

"How many do you have left?" Seth asked. He now felt Roman standing behind him angrily, but he ignored it.

"Just one," the little boy replied. "Nobody wanted him because he's different."

"Can I see?" Seth asked.

The boy nodded and gently pulled back the blanket. A small, brown puppy with black and white markings sat in the middle, shivering. He had an abnormal indent in his nose, and one of his eyes was significantly smaller than the other. He let out little whimpers of fear as Seth got closer.

"Will you take him, sir?" the boy asked.

Seth was about to reply when he heard a yes from behind. Completely shocked, he looked around and saw Roman's face melting in sympathy for the little pup.

"Thank you so much, sir. Mommy said I couldn't go home til they were all gone. I didn't think anyone would want him."

"Well, we want him. He's beautiful," Roman assured the boy. He picked the tiny puppy up and held him close to his chest. "We'll take perfect care of him, buddy. Go home now before you freeze to death."

With a thankful smile, the boy took the box and ran off. Seth stood up and immediately kissed Roman.

"What made you change your mind?" Seth asked quietly.

"This little guy wouldn't have survived. He's an outcast. He reminded me of me, and I guess our relationship too."

"Well, how will we take care of him?" Seth asked, responding to Roman's earlier comment.

"He'll come with us," Roman said like it was a stupid question. "He'll be our Hound of Justice mascot."

"Let's get home and get Justice warmed up," Seth said. Roman rolled his eyes at the name, but nonetheless continued on walking home. He snuggled the puppy close to his chest and wrapped his free arm around Seth's shoulders.

"Thank you," Seth whispered. Roman let out a grunt, though Seth knew that was his own version of "you're welcome."

* * *

Please Review!


End file.
